


I Will See You Again

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: What if Katherine hadn't interviewed Jack for her article on the strike, but she had gone back to the Jacobs household to interview Davey instead?





	I Will See You Again

“Hi? Hello?” Katherine tried to call out to one of the seemingly hundreds of newsboys rushing past her out of Jacobi’s Deli. “Excuse me!” She called to another, but to no avail. She racked her brain for one of the names that boy, Jack Kelly, had said as she watched them in the deli, but none came to mind. She mentally kicked herself, she had really wanted to interview one or ideally multiple of the newsies for her article on the strike.

Soon, most of them were gone, and only three boys remained, one a lot younger than the others. “Well, I should get back to the lodging house,” one of them, Jack, said. “Make sure the guys get to the Bronx and Midtown to let everyone know about the strike,” he chuckled. “See you tomorrow,” Jack nodded to the older of the other two boys. He then ran off, before Katherine could stop him to interview him.

“Come on, Les,” the older boy said to the younger one, Les. The boys turned their backs to Katherine, presumably about to walk away, when she stopped them.

“Wait!” Katherine said quickly, approaching the boys. “Sorry, I was just wondering if I could interview you about the strike,”

The boys turned around, the younger one’s eyes bright with excitement, but the older one’s eyes skeptical and worried. “We should be getting home, our folks’ll be waiting, and Les is probably going to crash soon, but if you want you could come back to our place for dinner, then you can interview me,” the older one said. Katherine considered the offer for a moment, her father probably wouldn’t be happy if she wasn’t home for supper, but in all likelihood he’d be working, so he wouldn’t notice. Plus, Katherine had never really had a home cooked meal, and she figured one would be nice…

“Sure, thanks,” Katherine smiled. “I’m Katherine Pu-” She cut herself off, realizing the newsies probably wouldn’t trust her if they knew she was the daughter of the man they were striking against. “Plumber,” she corrected, using he by-line instead.

“I’m Les!” The younger boy said. “This is my brother, David,”

“Oh, Davey,” Katherine said, remembering his name being thrown around in the deli.

“Come on, our apartment isn’t far,” Davey said, beckoning Katherine to follow him. They walked for a few minutes before Les got too tired to walk, and Davey picked him up, carrying him for the rest of the short journey. Katherine couldn’t help but smile a little as he did so, admiring how Les trusted Davey to help him, and how close they were. It made her wish, for nothing close to the first time, that she had had siblings growing up. Or really any close friends. Sure, she had Darcy and Bill, but they were mainly only friends because of their fathers.

“Here it is,” said Davey as they entered an old-looking apartment building. They walked up two flights of stairs before Davey led them down a corridor. “It’s that one, could you please open the door?” Davey asked. _Oh right_ , Katherine thought, realizing Davey’s hands were full as he was still carrying his brother.

She pushed open the door, and was immediately greeted by the smell of warm soup. “My God, what happened?” A woman who Katherine assumed to be Davey’s mother asked, looking at Les as Davey put him down.

“Nothing, momma, he’s just sleeping,” Davey replied, as his mother picked Les up and carried him to bed.

“We’ve been waiting with dinner for you, where have you been?” Davey’s father asked.

“Just at the deli,” Davey said. “We’re going on strike,”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” He asked.

“They’re fighting for what’s right, so I think so,” Katherine couldn’t help but interrupt. Davey turned around, suddenly remembering that she was still standing in the doorway.

“This is Katherine Plumber,” Davey said. “She’s covering the strike for The Sun, so she’s going to interview me. Katherine, these are my parents, Mayer and Esther. Oh, and that’s my sister, Sarah,” Davey added, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room, where a girl, Sarah sat, sewing some sort of clothes. She looked up, smiling at Katherine, before returning to her work. Katherine’s heart nearly stopped beating for a second when the girl smiled at her, and she had to stop herself from staring as Sarah continued with her work. She was wearing a simple dress, her hair barely tied up, but her smile was radiant, and warm, and Katherine immediately knew she would like to be friends with her.

“Maybe Katherine would like to join us for dinner,” Mayer said as Esther stood by his side.

“I’ll go add some more water to the soup,” Esther suggested, leaving to the kitchen.

“So, what was this about a strike?” Mayer asked, gesturing for Davey and Katherine to sit down at the table. Sarah looked up, interested, and left her sewing to take the place next to Katherine at the table.

Davey gave his sister a confused look, tilting his head sideways slightly. “What?” Sarah asked defensively. “I’m interested in the news, and politics, and strikes,” she added as an afterthought. _Wow_ , Katherine thought. It wasn’t often that she’d meet a girl who was interested in the same intellectual things she was.

“Well, basically, Pulitzer raised the distribution price of papers, so Jack suggested we go on strike, because a lot of the guys can’t afford to survive if the prices are raised,” Davey explained.

“And you’re covering the strike, right?” Sarah asked Katherine. “I haven’t heard of many girl reporters before, it’s admirable,”

“Thanks,” Katherine blushed a little. “I’m really just busting out of the social pages, but since this is front-page worthy news, I’m really hoping it gets my name out there,” she confessed. “But it really is a great cause they’re striking for,”

“I agree,” Sarah said, smiling at Katherine. There it was, again. The smile that made Katherine’s heart melt. “I’m proud of you David, you’re growing up so fast,” she laughed.

“I’m only one year younger than you,” Davey replied defensively.

“Children, please stop bickering,” Esther said, entering the kitchen with five bowls and a pot of soup.  She served out the soup, and Katherine wished she could help, but was embarrassed to admit she probably wouldn’t know how to.

The normally talkative Katherine stayed mostly quiet during supper, focusing instead on eating the delicious soup in front of her. As soon as dinner was over, Katherine grabbed her notepad and pencil, before turning to Davey. “Are you ready?”

“Sure, why don’t we go out to the fire escape so we don’t wake Les,” Davey suggested, and Esther turned to Mayer with raised eyebrows.

It was Mayer who spoke up. “Sarah, why don’t you go with them, seeing as you’re so interested in the strike,” he suggested.

“Papa, it’s fine-” Davey started to protest.

“Sure, why not,” Sarah interrupted.

“Great! Shall we?” Asked Katherine. The three went out to the fire escape through Davey’s bedroom window, and Katherine took the opportunity to breathe in the fresh night air. She always loved being outside at night, even though it was rarely anywhere but her own fire escape.

 “So, Davey, have you and Jack always been the newsies’ leader?” Katherine asked.

“Me? No, Les and I only joined the newsies yesterday, but Jack’s been their leader for a while. I’m more the brains while he is more of the leader type,” Davey replied, as Katherine took notes on what he was saying.

“Tell me about tomorrow, what are you hoping for?”

“Well, today we stopped the lower Manhattan newsies, tomorrow hopefully we gather the rest of the city’s newsies,”

“Are you scared?” Katherine asked, lowering her notebook.

“A little, but who wouldn’t be?”

“Good point,” Sarah added.

“David, Sarah, it’s time to come in now,” Mayer said, sticking his head out the window.

“Sure, see you tomorrow, Katherine,” Davey said, before heading back inside.

“Off the record, Davey, good luck,” Katherine added, and Davey nodded, before leaving. Katherine turned to leave, before realizing Sarah was still on the fire escape with her.

“I hope we meet again sometime,” Sarah said softly. “I’d like to get to know you better,”

“Me too,” Katherine smiled.

“Goodnight,” Sarah called softly, before turning and disappearing inside. Katherine didn’t know when, or how time would pass until then, but she knew that she would see Sarah again. She had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was considering writing a sequel/part 2 to this where they meet again at the rally but I'm not sure so let me know if I should do that :)
> 
> I've also been writing a lot in the past few days, so this is completely unedited, so I apologise if there are any mistakes or anything.
> 
> My tumblr is forgotten-peggy


End file.
